Spring Cleaning Full Metal Alchemist Style
by FullMetalChic
Summary: A little cleaning, a little shooting..and a few flames go a long way. Please read and review. Also just enjoy the good heartedish nature of the story. Thanks! No flames please...unless you're Roy and then i welcome them...
1. His New Office

Chapter One: His New Office

"Ah Shit!" the colonel exclaimed. His 'new' office was a scene of disaster!

"Colonel Sir."

"What Lieutenant?"

"Watch your mouth sir." She replied sticking her silver pistol near his face.

"Y…yes lieutenant." She put the pistol away and surveyed the room. There were three desks, six office chairs, a filing cabinet, and a wall dedicated to nothing, but windows. The door to the office was solid wood; all, but one pane of glass in it, which in itself,; was dusty and dirty as well as circular.

"Sir!" She barked.

"Yes lieutenant." He answered a little annoyed.

"It's nothing Breda, Falman, you, Fury, Havoc, or I can't handle."

"You expect me to let them clean!" He exclaimed.

"If you wish to have a clean office Sir; you'll let me be in charge of the cleaning." She growled.

"Alright. By God you have a new mission First Lieutenant Hawkeye." Hawkeye put her thumb and pinkie fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. The 'office cleaning crew' came running in.

"Boys!" She barked. They stood at attention. (She has her pistol ready and in hand.)

"Yes First Lieutenant Hawkeye?" They question.

"At ease!" The others let their hands drop respectively and stand a little laid backish. (I know how they stand. It's just hard to describe how they do. I have LOTS of family who are in and have been in the army and those others. LOL.) "Havoc, you are to get window cleaner and paper towels as well as a ladder. These windows are your priority."

"Yes Lieutenant." He answered turning to go find paper towels and glass cleaner. She surveyed the others in the group.

"Kane!" Kane Fury looked up and smiled. He was a miniature version of Hughes. (and much more lovable. Though we ALL loved Hughes…WHY'D HE HAVE TO DIE!...sorry. Going off on a tangent!) He wore his usual navy blue uniform as did all the others.

"Yes Lieutenant?" He asked cowering just a little bit. He knew just how trigger happy she was.

"I think I will have you sweep and mop once the others get the rest cleaned, but that doesn't mean you can lie around. Get a broom and start with those cobwebs."

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Breada; Falman, you two are going to take the desks and chairs out on the ground and wash them. Make sure you use hot soapy water and rinse them off too. Oh and if there is anything left in the drawers; bring those papers in and put them next to my things in the break room." They nodded and went to do as she asked. That left herself and the Colonel. "Sir." He turned his attention on her. "You are going to be painting."

"But!" He exclaimed then shut his mouth.

"What was that?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him and pointing her pistol at him.

"N..Nothing First Lieutenant." He replied going to get his keys.

"There's nothing like bending the rules a little sir."

"What do you mean Lieutenant?" He asked.

"Well sir; it's like this…you don't always have to have white walls and perfectly trimmed everything. A little color would be nice in here." She replied.

"I don't know…" He trailed off again. She rolled her eyes and went to one of the windows that Havoc had just set his ladder up next to. She opened it and stuck her head outside to holler at the others; which caused Havoc to fall off; screaming; and leaving his lit cigarette to trail behind him.

"You boys take off those uniform jackets! I am not dry cleaning your clothes!" She yelled.

"Yes Lieutenant!" They hollered at her." She turned back in and straightened herself out.

"Breda; Falman. That goes for you too. Oh, and Kane you as well."

"Yes ma'm" They said nodding and talking off their military over coats. White, grey, brown, and black t-shirts shone to them when they were removed.

"Good. Let's go Colonel." She ordered grabbing his keys from him. The look she gave him silenced any protest from him as he walked out the door like a whipped pup.

A/N: Well…how do you like so far! I thought this one up while I was mowing the lawn… I think Roy will be mowing the lawn in this one just to make Riza a little happy. LOL. Maybe I'll have Armstrong in it. I'm not sure. I've not seen that much of the show. So this might be a little OOC! I apologize. Please read and review!


	2. Havoc's Job and Military Surplus

Chapter Two: Havoc's Job and Military Surplus

_Damn! _Havoc thought to himself. He was trying to reach the top of one of the windows he was cleaning, but it was hard. Number one: the ladder was to short. Number two: he hated to admit it., but he was to damn short! _Why isn't Hawkeye out here? Oh yeah. She went to get PAINT with the Colonel. I'll just bet they're out there somewhere making out! _ At that thought Havoc was knocked from the ladder again. This time by Lieutenant Fury.

"DAMNIT!" Havoc cried as he fell for the second time.

"Will you hurry up already!" He yelled.

"Sure." Havoc said from his position on the ground. He lay there with one leg pointed to the left and one arm to the right. It looked as if his teeth had been knocked out on his way down. On top of that his LIT cigarette had come out of his mouth on his way down and was now heading straight for his forehead. "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as it burnt a small area on his forehead. "May God have mercy!" He cried. This time he felt a bullet graze his ear.

"GET TO WORK!" Hawkeye ordered putting in a fresh clip. She'd obviously been after Roy again with it.

"I AM!" He cried sitting up and crying rivers anime style. "WHY ME LORD? WHY ME?" He cried. Another bullet flew past and nearly grazed his nose. He could feel the wind from it, which caused him to cry louder.

"You're hopeless!" She cried beaming her pistol off his head. The colonel had the buckets of paint.

"Lieutenant!" He yelled at her. He ducked after another pistol was aimed at his head. _What did I get myself into!_ He asked himself.

"Move it!" She ordered taking one of the paint buckets that had been piled by Havoc's ladder. In her other hand she held one of her retrieved pistols. The other was in its' holster. Havoc was back up the ladder cleaning the windows meticulously. "That's what I thought!" She smiled and walked up to the office.

"Lieutenant!" They cried standing at attention.

"Down boys. I just want to know what you have accomplished while the Colonel and I went to get paint."

"Well, I finished dusting for cobwebs and was about to start on the floor." Fury said. She nodded happily.

"We finished with the cleaning of office supplies." Breda said.

"Good. That's good. Now if only the Colonel would get up here with the rest of the paint I'd be happy."

"I can't carry all the paint you want me to carry! There are seven buckets left! You only carried up one thank-you."

"What was that?" She asked positioning a pistol in his face.

"Nothing Lieutenant." He bowed and walk/shuffled out the door. The others sniggered at the Colonel's submission to someone below him.

"Alright. Once Fury finishes with the floors we are going to start painting the trim and walls. Breada; Falman I need the blue tape out in the Colonel's car. It's to mark off the trim and molding. That is to be painted white. The walls are going to be a blue color and the ceiling is to be blue too. It matches the tile floor." The boys hopped to their jobs and ran to do them. Fury swept the floor and got his mop to mop it.

"Will this be alright?" He asked the Lieutenant. She watched as he deck scrubbed.

"No. Get down on your knees with a scrub brush like this." She got down on her knees after taking off her military overcoat and proceeded to show him how to SCRUB a floor. He watched in aw as she showed him with her hands over his just how to PROPERLY scrub the floor. In a spur of the moment fit of humor he tossed some of the suds at her. They landed in her hair. "FURY!" She yelled taking an armful and throwing them at him. Half disappeared before they reached him, but now the fight was on. Havoc watched from the window as they fought. Suddenly behind them bounded Black Hayate; straight for the suds bucket. Hawkeye dove for him and ended up with hot soapy water all over her. Breda, Falman, Fury, Mustang, and Havoc were all laughing as Black Hayate licked his master's face of soapy suds.

"Looks like you needed a bath Riza." Mustang said laughing maliciously.

"Colonel!" She pulled her pistol out and pointed it as him. He clutched his stomach in his fit of laughter and didn't notice. Hawkeye looked at he current situation and decided that she looked rather mused. The Colonel was right. In his own way. She herself burst into laughter over what had happened. Her pistol fell to the ground without another thought. The others stared wide eyed at the way the Lieutenant was taking what the Colonel had just said to her.

"Are you ok Lieutenant?" Havoc called from a now opened window. Hawkeye's head snapped up and she glared at him.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" She yelled for the second time that day. Havoc fell from the ladder for the third time; kicking and screaming all the way down.

"AHHHH. It burns!" He cried. The others' ran to the window to see what exactly was wrong. Havoc; not remembering that he had an UNLIT cigarette in his mouth, thought it was lit and was screaming the same as he had before. "Oh Please. NO!" He screamed like a little girl.

"I'm going to count to three. If you do not have your shiny, white, behind up that ladder in that amount of time I will shoot your cigarettes FULL of holes and lead pellets. IS THAT CLEAR!" Hawkeye glared angrily at him. "ONE!" Havoc jumped up and was running up the ladder when she said two; was at the top when she said three.. and over when she pulled her gun back out. They heard him scream like a girl again when he fell. Hawkeye fell backwards rolling on the floor and laughing. "Oh!" She cried trying to catch her breath. "AHHAHAHAHA!" Mustang looked at her weird.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"He actually protected his damn cigarettes like they were the bible Colonel! Give the man credit alright! I wasn't going to shoot his cigarettes!" She clutched at her sides, making everyone notice, how…voluptuous she really was.

"Solider!" He yelled at her trying not to look at her too much.

"Colonel Sir. Sorry sir." She sat up still giggling like a mad woman.

"At ease. And someone please get me a damn chair!" He hollered.

"And clean up this mess!"

"Yes sir! Yes Lieutenant!" They responded bounding into action.

"We make a pretty good team." She said to him once they had run out the door.

"Yeah. Yeah I know." He responded extending his hand to help her up off the floor.

"Well, Sir, if you'll excuse me… I think I'll go get freshened up a little bit. I'll be in the restroom if you need anything."

"Alright Soldier. Clean away." He saluted her half heartedly and she just smiled walking down the hallway to the restroom. "We make a hell of a good team First Lieutenant. You just don't see it the way I do." He said to himself.

A/N: And so the chappie closes! LOL. I dunno about this one. I was soooo cruel to Jean Havoc! I feel so bad! …ALL DONE NOW! It was fun making fun of him and his cigarettes! LOL. Please R&R!


	3. New Recruits

Chapter Three: New Recruits

_Hawkeye stood around in black lace and leather with a whip controlling the men before her. Mustang stood in front of her giving the orders she gave him. _

_"At the ready men!" He called hearing the whip snap behind him. He loved a woman who could control a man the way she was controlling them. It was his own personal secret fantasy and all his. All his own! "It's mine!" He cried aloud. The others looked up from where they had been painting and snickered at the Colonel. He looked down at himself and noticed how small his pants felt at the moment. He looked back at the men and glared at them. They could be so cruel. _

_"On the double! PAINT!" Hawkeye yelled snapping her whip at Havoc who was slouching and trying to smoke a cigarette. Colonel Mustang looked up at his Lieutenant and smiled at her. She got down from the desk she was standing on and pushed the Colonel backwards onto his desk in a little corner of the room and proceeded to climb on top of him. _

_"Lieutenant we are not alone." He murmured seeing her face to face in all her glory. _

_"I know, but I figured you could use a little extra help with your problem Colonel. Sir." She replied. _

_"WHAT THE FUCK!" A voice was heard from the door. _

_"ED?" Hawkeye cried. _

Suddenly Roy popped out of his fantasy and looked towards the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Ed asked surveying the room.

"Good you came. Get paintbrushes and start painting." Hawkeye ordered.

"We didn't come to paint." Ed trailed off.

"Oh? You and Al? OR is it someone else?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No... it's no one. Really. It's no one."

"Ah… sure." She eyes him more and walked over to the door. "I will count to three."

"OK OK! It's Winry." He stepped aside and Hawkeye saw the blonde haired automail maker dressed in pink Capri pants and a matching tub top with a white coat over it all.

"Were we interrupting something?" Hawkeye asked holstering her pistol.

"Well, I wouldn't say interrupting. If anything we were, but I had been planning this for awhile." Ed explained; somewhat.

"Well, don't let us stop you." She replied.

"Oh give me that damn paint brush!" He yelled angrily setting the basket down.

"Don't yell at Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Winry yelled lobbing a wrench at him.

"Yes Winry." He bowed and shuffled up the wall with the other men to paint. Hawkeye high fived her and walked her back out of the way to talk. They climbed up on the desk the Colonel had been having his fantasy rendezvous with Hawkeye only moments before and began their talk.

"Why were you two coming here anyway?" Hawkeye asked softly in a girl to girl talking tone.

"Well, we were going to have a little picnic. Just the two of us here in this room. Boy am I glad we didn't get her earlier."

"Why is that?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." Hawkeye raised her eyebrow in perfect understanding.

'You two can wait till another time for that rendezvous Winry. There's always time to wait. Now why don't we both get up there and show those boys just what we are made of?" Winry smiled at her knowing she knew what the two had planned to do. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." Hawkeye said softly patting Winry on the shoulder.

"Move over!" Winry yelled grabbing a roller brush and rolling on the paint. Within ten minutes she had half a wall done and was specked just about everywhere.

"Uh...Winry…we unlike you would like to stay clean. Not specked like HENS!" Ed yelled at her.

"Don't you go yelling at me! While you guys have barely half of a half a wall done with six of you working on it I have one half of a wall done in ten minutes!" She grabbed a paint brush and slapped him with it.

"Oh you've done it now!" He yelled grabbing his own paint brush and hitting her with it. She screamed and fell backward with him on top of her. They fought to try and brush paint on each other for awhile until they had to stop or pee their paints. They'd ended up with brush marks here and there and were laughing the incident off.

"What are we?" She asked.

"Well, not two little kids." He responded. She tried to calm her racing breathing down for the moment, but couldn't seem to accomplish that task.

"Maybe we should get back to work." She murmured. He chuckled.

"Maybe, but I find I just can't." Winry smiled at him. They were just about to kiss when Colonel Mustang cleared his throat.

"Not in my office. Please." He begged. Ed glared at him and helped Winry to her feet.

"I suggest that you two head down to the personnel bathrooms and clean up. I expect to see you back here in a little over an hour." Hawkeye ordered.

"Thanks Lieutenant." Winry waved her bye from her side and walked out the door with Ed in tow.

"Alright. Show's over. Work now." The Colonel said grabbing his paint brush and painting some more. Hawkeye grabbed the roller that Winry had dropped in her fiasco with Ed and began to roll the paint on. Two hours passed and still no sign of the new recruits.

"I'm going to go check on those two. You guys keep working." She put her roller down and went to find them. Being a weekend the building was deserted for personnel going home to their families. She sighed. She really didn't have a family to go home to.

"Ed? Winry?" She called tapping on the bathroom door. She didn't want to walk in on the two making out or anything. She felt that would be too wrong. "Hello? Anyone in there?" She asked tapping again. _Must have gone to another bathroom._ She thought trying her best to remember exactly where the other bathrooms were. She was about to walk off when she heard a snicker from the bathroom she was about to leave. Then she knew what they had been doing. "Oh for Christ's sake! Get a room!" She cried stalking off from the bathroom. When she arrived back at the office she saw the men standing around.

"Find them?" The Colonel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I guess it's fine we take a break. It's about time we all went home anyway."

"What were they doing Lieutenant?" He asked.

"Nothing Colonel Sir." She answered.

"Nothing my ass! What were they doing?"

"Sir it's none of your business." She answered insubordinately.

"None of my business? Lieutenant you deliberately disobeyed the one rule I laid down when we first got stuck together." She rounded on him gun in hand.

"So we were just stuck together is that it? What happened to.." She trailed off and put her gun down. "I'm not going to stoop that low Colonel." She said holstering her weapon and walking out the office door.


	4. Confessions

Chapter Four: Confessions

Mustang continued to stare at the spot Hawkeye and left moments before,. The men were all staring at him and apparently he didn't notice. At that point Hughes walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked the others.

"I don't think you are interrupting us. I think you're interrupting the Colonel and his heated staring contest with that door." Lieutenant Fury said. _What have I done? What have I caused to happen between Hawkeye and me? What have I done? _The Colonel thought to himself still staring.

"Colonel Mustang! Yo bro! What's wrong?" Hughes waved a hand in front of Mustang's face causing him to blink.

"Damn her! Why am I always the one in the wrong?" He said aloud racing out the door and after her. When he got outside she was just pulling out. Rubber screeched against pavement as she peeled away. "Lieutenant!" He called after her. _Damn! I only needed to talk to her!_ He berated himself. "Lieutenant!" He hollered. He ran back in the building to get his keys. Hughes stood there with a look of surprise on his face.

"Mustang?" He prodded a little.

"Don't talk to me Hughes. I have to find my keys." He pilfered around in his jacket pockets and still couldn't find them. "Damn those keys!" Then he eyed her jacket. It still hung on the coat rack in the corner. He quickly went to it and rummaged around in the pockets, much to the shock of the others.

"That's not your property there Mustang." Fury said cautiously.

"I don't care right now Lieutenant!" He growled retrieving them.

"What are you going to do about her?" Havoc asked.

"I don't know." The Colonel answered truthfully. He really didn't know what he would say to her when he found her. Hell he didn't even know where she might head to.

"What are they supposed to do?"

"They're to keep painting for a few more hours. Then they can go home." Mustang turned away from them solemn faced and walked out the door. Hughes looked at his passing friend and worried over him. Usually he never acted this way toward the Lieutenant.

"Alright boys. You heard him. Keep painting." Hughes murmured.

Riza drove to a little place out in the country, where the woods melded together around a beautiful pond.

_She loved him like he was, the last man on earth…_

She turned up her stereo as she drove, windows rolled down and hair blowing in the breeze. _I don't know why I let him get the better of me that way. He's nothing to me and yet I let him treat me as if I am nothing!_ _I may as well be_. She thought to herself. The road she was on took her past farm houses with fields of corn, beans, and livestock. There was one farm out here that she loved a lot. It was a riding farm for little kids who wanted to learn how to ride. It didn't cost much and it's been a dream of Riza's to send her children there someday, but with the way things were going she would never have that dream. A few tears came from her eyes and rolled down her face. She sniffed and wiped them away. She pulled off the two lane road, to a one lane gravel one. It took her back to the pond she wanted to go to. A few miles down the lane she pulled into a driveway and got out. Walking up to the front door she knocked on it and waited for the little old man to come to it. When he did she smiled at him. He was withered and grey haired, but she loved him all the same.

"Hey Uncle Charley." She said softly.

"Come to let of some steam have you Elizabeth?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Well come in and tell me about these last few days in the military. I hadn't seen you in awhile and was afraid you had found your dreams after all."

"Oh, Uncle Charley; I would never stop coming here once my dreams were answered!" She cried enveloping him in a hug.

"That's my Elizabeth. Always the eager one." He hugged her back and led her back into the living room. His wife had passed away ten years ago, right before the Ishval War. Riza had been very sad. They were her only family left now.

"How you holding up?" She asked once they had sat down.

"Oh, you know me, still kicking in these old woods." They laughed. It was always the same conversation, but this time he asked a question he had never asked before. "Riza, why do you let him get to you the way you do?"

"I…Uncle Charley I don't know." She answered. _Because you love him!_ Her heart screamed to her. _You always have. Ever since you first saw him obsidian eyes._ Her uncle sighed.

"The boat is still out there. You sort this out with mother nature and the swans." Riza looked up at him.

"They're still there?"

"I told you they always come back. Every year the same two."

"Thank-you Uncle Charley."

"No problem Elizabeth. You know you're always welcome." She smiled at went out the back door to the dock. She settled herself in the rowboat and rowed out under the weeping willow into the little alcove in back. The two swans looked up at her rowing, but went back to swimming and eating. They were used to her by now.

"I'm back Duchess. Duke." She said softly. They honked their recognition to her. "He's been at it again." They honked again and she told them of the past three months, of how she would help with something and then get yelled at for some way she did it and then the 'I'm sorry' later. "I don't know what to do about him Duchess." She sighed and threw some bread at the two. Duchess, the mother of many ducklings, came swimming up to the side of Riza's boat.

"Woooooooooonnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkk!" She squawked. Riza smiled through her tears.

"He's such an idiot!" She cried causing a few birds to scatter and Duchess to rear back; flapping her wings.

"I am?" A voice said in front of her. She looked up trying to calm her pounding heart.

"How did you get out here?" She asked coldly holding her head up high.

"Your uncle told me you were out here." He answered.

"No. How did you find me?"

"I found a letter in the office one day and it was addressed here. I followed you home one day… and when you ended up here and then out on this pond I just figured you'd be back again when I pissed you off."

"So you actually admit to pissing me off?"

"Yes."

"Swallowing your Pride Mustang?"

"Hawkeye I never meant to be mean to you."

"But you always tell me I'm not doing good enough. I've helped you out with many a project and yet you can stand back and treat me that way!"

"Hawkeye!"

"No! I will not let you treat me like this!"

"Hawkeye!" Suddenly Mustang's boat overturned in the water and then Hawkeye's did too. She screamed as she went under.

"Damn you Mustang!" She lunged making more water splash on him.

"What the hell did I do?" They heard a laugh on the shore.

"UNCLE CHARLEY!" She yelled and in her distraction Mustang dunked her under and pulled her back up.

"HEY!" She cried.


	5. Office Escapees

Chapter Five: The Office Escapees

Breda, Falman, Havoc, Fury, Ed, and Winry all stood looking hopeful that Hughes would fall asleep. He'd been wearing them out with his pictures of Elysia; not that they weren't cute; it's just that it was getting old…and boring being in an office with five guys and one girl. Finally; after much lullaby singing; Hughes fell asleep and the others sighed sighs of relief.

"Now what?" Breda asked. Fury looked at him with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh no. I know that grin." Falman murmured.

"What's the plan?" Havoc asked.

"Well, we can paint him blue and white. HE CAN BE A COLTS FAN!"

"EH?" The other five said in unison. A snort came from Hughes and they held their breath. When he turned over in his chair and continued sleeping they let lose the breath they held.

"We can make him into a Colts fan." Fury repeated a little quieter this time. They others nodded their agreement and set about stripping Hughes of his military jacket and brown shirt. Winry stood back and let the others work. Ten minutes later Fury stepped back to survey their work. None of them knew what the Colts were, but they were just happy with their work.

"Let's go." Havoc waved them forward and they crept from the office. Tomorrow was Monday and there would be lots of people to see Hughes all decked for a football game. (A/N: It sounded good at the time!) Ed fell back a few paces and dodged the others while dragging Winry with him. Suddenly out of nowhere shots were fired and everyone thought it was Riza. They screamed and made a beeline for the facilities doors.

_The next morning_….

"Good morning sleepy head. Time to wakey wakey!" A male voice said in a very Scooby doo manor. Hughes rolled away from the sound.

"Five more minutes muffin. I'm tired."

"I think you got the wrong 'Muffin' there pal!" _Shots are fired and someone gets led in their ass._

"ED!"

"What?"

"YOU SHOT ME!" Havoc wailed. They had gotten arrested the night before and sentenced to spend the night with Hughes in the paint fumed office so a few of them were a little on the fringe of VICODIN LAND! (Sorry….I know…THIS IS A TRADEMARK OF BILL ENGVIL!)

"BETTER YOUR ASS THAN YOUR WANKER!"

"ED!" _Sees pink wrench fly across white satin sheets and beam him off the head._

"OW!" He cried.

"Would you rather I hit YOUR wanker!" Ed quickly moved to cover his lower extremities.

"N...no Princess."

"PRINCESS?" She beamed another wrench off his head. "Hey. That actually has a nice ring to it. ED!" She dove on top of him and showered him with kisses. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fury all looked rough shaven, with wrinkled clothes and unkempt beard stubble.

"Maybe someone should cut off his wanker. Seems she's getting a little to much use out of it." Havoc muttered a little forlorn at not having a girl in a long time.

"Shut up." The others wailed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. Six people winced at Hughes getting up to look in the mirror. He'd screamed rather like a girl. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU OFFICE IDIOTS DO?" He cried.

"Well, we painted you." Havoc said.

"HAVOC!" The others wailed and one threw a wrench at him.

"INSUBORDINATION! YOU ARE ALL GOING HOME! NOW!" HE looked at them angrily and growled.

"Blue's a good color on you." A voice said from the doorway. Hughes turned around knowing he was in for it.

"Yes honey. I'll sleep on the couch tonight, but you can't blame me! I had to baby sit." Gracia burst into laughter and went to her husband.

"I see." She was trying to stop her laughter, but found she couldn't.

"At least they didn't paint the rest of me." He grinned sheepishly.

"Don't push your luck buddy. I'm still mad you didn't at least call."

"Yes Dear." He walked from the office like a whipped dog that has its tail between its legs. _Laughter is heard in the background._ "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" they could hear Hughes cry. They laughed for a little while longer and looked from one to the other.

"What now?" Havoc asked.

"I think we can go home." Winry stood; now fully dressed; and bent to pick up her wrench.

"Well, lets go!" they all got up and went their separate ways. Meanwhile….

A/N: To be continued again..in the next chappie! I might spoil it all then…dunno..this is my longest fic yet! MUWAHAHAHAH! Please R&R!


	6. Insubordination

A/N: I thank you for reviewing my fanfic and I hope that you will continue to like it. This is the first time I've written more than two chapters! I'm excited! THANK-YOU!

BlueroseS.S: I'm writing the next chappie. See? See! Please review again!

MetalWingAlchemist: Nice name! Thanks for the input! I hoped it would be funny…don't want to much sappy love in it…but I might break down and comit to Roy and Riza in ONE WHOLE CHAPPIE! I dunno!

Jackie: Thank-you for being the FIRST to review this story. THANKS A BUNCH! Writing more!

Chapter Six: Insubordination

"Mustang just get out of my pond!" Riza sputtered when she came back up. He'd dunked her again. He shook his head and moved to pick her up. Riza went rigged as his hands encircled her waist and hauled her up into the boat. She could hear her uncle laughing from the shore line. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She cried. Mustang let her go and she fell with a plop into the boat.

"You look kinda cute all wet like that." He smiled his smile while looking up at her. She grabbed a paddle and smacked the water right in front of his face.

"You will regret that!" He laughed and pushed the boat towards shore.

"I've never seen you act this way Elizabeth. What has gotten into you?" Her uncle asked.

"HIM!" She pointed at the Colonel and climbed out of the boat. Mustang climbed out after her.

"Hey, I only wanted to apologize."

"There's nothing to apologize for!" She cried turning back around to face him.

"You know; you look like a drowned rat…Elizabeth." Riza launched herself at him making him fall backward.

"You take that back!"

"No." He answered coming up for air. The two swans had wandered off.

"You are the worst man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting!"

"Ah ah. Miss Riza Hawkeye; first lieutenant; you are being insubordinate."

"I wouldn't go talking like that to me Mustang!"

"You know; you're being a very bad first lieutenant Hawkeye. I might just have to punish you."

"Get away from me Mustang." She climbed back out of the pond and took off running. Mustang got out soon after and went to stand beside her uncle.

"Go after her and make her see how much you love her. She needs that Colonel Mustang and if anything it's to reassure her that she can still have her dreams."

"Yes sir." Mustang ran off after her and got into his own car just as she peeled away. _I'm not going to let her get away again. Keep up old chap. She needs you._

Back with Ed and Winry in the dark still night. Winry and Ed are sitting together; huddled like every other couple in the park.:

"What do you think made Riza storm out like she did yesterday?"

"I don't know." Ed answered truthfully. Only the others could tell them.

"I have a feeling it had to do with us Ed. I think that she and Colonel Mustang had a fight."

"I think they may have too. He's been awfully rude to her lately."

"He usually is." A voice sad nearby.

"Riza?"

"Yeah."

"Look; we're sorry. We didn't mean to make such a commotion between you and Mustang." Winry said.

"That's ok. I know what he's really like now."

"What are you going to do?" Ed asked.

"I'm calling in a transfer."

"WHAT!" Winry and Ed cried at the same time.

"Don't what me. You know the reasons."

"All to well." Winry replied going to the older woman and hugging her.

"I'll be fine." At that point headlights shone on them in the dark.

"Damn it Riza. Get your ass over here!"

"I told you to leave me alone Mustang."

"And what do you plan to do?"

"Call in a transfer."

"The hell you are. I won't authorize that."

"I can transfer if I feel the need sir."

"No. Now lets work this out."

"Why should I? You'll only downgrade our relationship even more."

"Is this what everything is about? The things that we said to each other earlier?" When Riza didn't answer Roy pulled her nearer to look at him. "Do I look like the kind of a man who thinks that we were just 'stuck' together? I know that's what this is about Riza and you have to know I didn't mean it that way."

"Let go of me and let me leave."

"Is a vacation what you want? If it is I'll give you one. Just tell me what you need Riza." Ed and Winry inched away from the two worried that Riza might draw her gun.

"I want to have the dream I've wanted all my life Colonel and I know you can't give me that!" She yanked away from him, but he caught her arm.

"Ranks? This is about ranks now? What ever happened to breaking a few rules?"

"A few? When I said to break a few rules I meant on office procedure; not on something that could get us both thrown from the army. I know this is all you've ever known Roy, but I am not going to let you throw away everything for everyone else."

"And you would? Believing I was dead! Letting Lust have you to kill?"

"That has nothing to do with this."

"You and Hughes both need to learn something right here and now Riza. My ride to the top is not going to be smooth no matter what you do for me! I love you and Hughes both Riza, but you more! Is that what you needed to hear? That I love you? I've said it. I've laid my feelings out there. Now trample on them." Riza turned around and shoved him as hard as she could.

"Don't talk to me about trampling feelings Colonel! You've trampled mine more than I could ever trample yours." Mustang stood there; shot down from his pedestal and watched the woman he loved walk away and ready her transfer for Monday. _I can't lose her! I'll be damned if I'll lose her._

A/N: Poor Roy! I feel so bad for him, but it was fun making him do that. I don't think he would, and there is a spoiler in there! About Lust and Riza. Sorry I've read ahead in the manga! It's pretty damn good! Thanks for reviews and review more!

P.S. There is chappie six! I hope you liked!


	7. Hughes' Revenge

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I FEEL LOVED! Thank-you… Here's chapter seven and I hope you like…WARNING: Roy may get kind of sappy…POOR RIZA!

BlueroseS.S: Here is chappie seven. I hope I updated it fast enough… …It took awhile to come up with the idea and everything. I wrote the first page right after I finished chapter six and rewrote it a dozen times. THANKS AGAIN! Oh and BlueroseS.S…Hughes' first name is Maes, his wife is Gracia and his cute daughter is Elysia…Just a few notes. I noticed you like Roy. Well so does my best friend and I am so mad at her because she saw the show first so I got to like Ed. LOL! At least he's sort of my age!

Camillie: Thanks for reviewing. Your reviews are appreciated!

MetalWingAlchemist: Thanks. I'm updating now! Hopes you like!

Chapter Seven: Hughes' Revenge

The office Roy had recently been transferred to was now in a state of disarray. Riza would be leaving soon and hadn't been in for quite some time. _Three days and it already looks like a tornado hit it. At least she went through those papers from the first day we arrived. _He thought to himself. _What did she do with those keys?_ He asked himself trying to open one locked drawer in the desk. Finally he fiddled with it enough to pop the drawer open and find a notebook inside. _Why is this here and what is it for?_ He opened it and looked at its contents.

_Shot at Roy today. It's so funny watching him run, but I'm only doing it for his own good…MEN MAKE ME SO SICK! Is it not enough that I lay my life down for him, but have him trod on my emotions! I just wish he would understand. I must see the swans today. They bring me hope. However false._

_Again today is just as yesterday. There were more holes in the wall than yesterday. I have to go and calm down at Uncle Charley's again. I just wish he knew._

Mustang skipped to the last note and read it.

_Why can't I tell him I love him? Why do I have to be so stubborn and full of hate when I know he's only trying to liven up the mood, but there is so much pain there? My heart can't take this anymore. I can't stand this hurt. The swans don't seem to do any good. Oh. I wish he would read these words. My tears drop before me as I write. I can not seem to not love him and let my heart break every time. I still love him even when he makes me mad. I want him to know I love him, but I can't tell him. _

Mustang closed the notebook. She couldn't tell him that she loved him. She could only shoot at him for his well being. He knew that the words she had written were true and that she would lay down her life for his own. Finally he got the reason she had given up hope when Lust had tried to kill him. She knew there would be no life without him there to shoot at and guide.

"Riza you are complicated." He whispered. His vision drifted around the room as he contemplated what to do. While he was his eye caught something. It looked like Hughes' shirt. He got up and went to investigate. Sure enough it truly was. "Wonder how that got there." He said aloud picking it up and looking at it. Suddenly something was beamed off his head and as he fell he heard a snigger.

"STRIKE ONE!" It cried._ That sounds too much like Hughes. _He thought looking down at himself. Blue and white paint covered him. It was what had been leftover from the painting job Riza had made them do. Roy felt a sharp pang where his heart should have been.

"Damn it Riza. Why is this?" He looked over behind his desk and there Hughes sat.

"Hello Colonel Mustang."

"You are cleaning this mess up now!" He yelled throwing a paintbrush at him. Hughes ducked and the brush hit the wall smearing white paint on it.

"I'll be going now." Quicker than Roy could stop him; Hughes was out the door. After the slamming of the door Roy lobbed a paintbrush at it. He kicked his desk and cursed at not being able to know where Riza would end up next.

In the middle of nowhere:

Riza drove up the drive for a second time that week. The swans were beyond her reach now, but at least she could say goodbye to them.

"Elizabeth!" Her uncle called from the doorway.

"Hey Uncle Charley!" She called back.

"Why did you storm out of here like that yesterday?"

"I needed away from him uncle."

"Why?"

"He made me mad and I was liable to whip my pistol out and shoot him."

"You didn't have it on you."

"Oh. I seem to have forgotten that detail." Her uncle laughed and led her into the living room.

"Come to say goodbye?" He asked.

"Yes, but only because I've transferred."

"Didn't you two at least talk it out?" Her uncle asked.

"Yes, a little, but there is no use trying to get him to see anything."

"He was trying to compromise Riza. You of all people should know that."

"How did you and Aunt Mary get along so well?"

"Oh, we fought just like you and the Colonel do."

"Really?"

"Yes. We were in some what of the same position. Though she out ranked me not the other way around."

"What were you to her?"

"I was a Captain and she was Major. It was great. Even though she was secretary to the Colonel at the time; I was her secretary. It was usually for insurance reasons. Just the same as you and the Colonel we fought. I protected her when she was protecting the Colonel. I saw her in a light one day that I will never forget."

"Is this how you two fell in love?"

"Yes child it is!"

"Then tell me already! The suspense is killing me."

"As you know my brother; your father; was the Colonel. Your Aunt Mary had fallen in love with him in the beginning, but your father had eyes for no one, but Major Christine." Riza giggled. " So she was disappointed when she couldn't be with him and then there is a bombing at headquarters and instead of protecting your father she protected me. It turned into me shoving her to the floor and covering her for falling debris, but she was the first to initiate it."

"Mother helped father right?"

"Yes."

"Then you and Aunt Mary sort of hit it off, but one of you two was cruel to the other?"

"Not really, but we used to bash each other all the time."

"Maybe that's why you two were together so long,"

"Your mother died in war Riza. It's not like she and your father split."

"I know."

"So are you going to work things out with him?"

"From a distance. I've already put in that transfer."

"Go say goodbye to Duchess and Duke. They missed you when you left."

"Thanks Uncle Charley."

"You're welcome Elizabeth." Riza got up and went out to the pond calling for the swans.

"Duke! Duchess!" She whistled and they flapped in. Duchess' ducklings swam behind her. "Hey." She sat down by the edge and the two came up.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKK" They honked.

"I'm going to be leaving. I want you two to look after Uncle Charley and make sure he stays away from here." She pet them and the ducklings too. Duchess pecked at her hand lightly and waddled towards the pond. "What is it?" She asked.

"Wonk."

"What?"

"WOOONNNK!" Duchess cried angrily.

"Alright. Give me a moment." Riza drug the boat out and followed Duchess and Duke to an alcove she'd never been to. There she found Mustang sitting. When Riza turned to go back Duchess bit her on the butt. "Ow." She said as softly as she could. "That hurt."

"Wonk." Riza could have sworn the two were trying to pair them up.

"No. Not now. Later Duchess. Take care of him here for me. If he comes back."

"Wonk?" Duchess sounded sad. Riza could feel the sadness around the two Swans.

"I know." Duchess hung her head and called to her ducklings. "I have to go Duchess. I can't stay here."

"Wonk." Duchess honked sadly. Riza waved goodbye and paddled away from the alcove.

Back at Mustang's office:

"Just a little further." Hughes whispered behind the desk. Fury, Falman, Breda, and Havoc were walking into the door. On the floor he'd laid his trap. A piece of his shirt under a chair that had a rope tied to the leg that was tied to buckets of paint. Havoc bent to tilt the chair back and caused the rope to pull the paint from the shelf.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They cried as paint spilled all over them. Hughes jumped up from behind the Colonel's desk and laughed at them.

"AHAHAHAHH! GOT YOU!" He cried.

"HUHGES!" They cried trying not to laugh. Pay backs were a bitch and Hughes had finally extracted his revenge.

A/N: Not totally a cliff hanger…kind of weird…I think also kind of stupid as well, but what the hey. It's humor. At its' worst…meh.. 

P.S. CHAPPIE SEVEN! ENJOY! -- X! 0


	8. The Transfer

BlueroseS.S: Roy is 27. . OH BUDDY! LOL. Only 10 years older than me! --.. I think Roy has a gorgeous set of eyes. Desire would DIE to have them..eh..sorry..friends fic. Blind Sight. You should read! I think there is only one chappie up yet! Well here is chappie eight! Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: The Transfer

"You've got to go?" Mustang asked his former Lieutenant.

"Yes. I told the Furher that we couldn't work this way anymore and he understood. He let me transfer and won't be changing it now." She answered packing up her things. She went over to his desk and opened the locked drawer to pull out the notebook he'd been reading for weeks now. It was full of all the reasons she loved him and hated him and whished he would die.

"Where are you going with that?"

"No where." She put it back and left the drawer unlocked.

"I trust you'll have a safe journey then."

"Yes. I'm going to be working under Lieutenant General Grant."

"Him?" Mustang asked in disbelief. Was the Furher trying to get her raped or what?

"Yes. I can hold my own Colonel Sir."

"Then who's my new secretary?"

"That would be Major Kaiya-Chan sir."

"That's her name?"

"Yes. She's quiet capable of being just like me too. Maybe because I trained her and maybe because I requested she become your secretary, but all's fair in love and war. Right Mustang?"

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Miss me Colonel." She zipped her bags and walked out the door.

"Always." He said to the closed door. There was a knock. "Come in." He said gruffly. The door opened and a blonde haired woman walked in. She wore her hair in a bun; not a clip; she wore a mini-skirt; not pants; and she wore tennis shoes; not boots.

"Major Kaiya reporting for duty Sir!" She saluted him and stood rigid with her shoulders back and chest forward. He stood and saluted her too.

"At ease Major."

"Sir; First Lieutenant Hawkeye told me to keep you in line Sir!"

"Is that so?" He asked walking around behind his desk to look her over.

"And not to mention to keep an eye on you sir." She said softly lowering her gaze.

"Let us get a few things straight Major."

"Sir?" She looked up with a slight red tint to her cheek bones even though she wasn't wearing any make-up.

"I have one rule in my office and that is to be honest with me. No matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Second rule is to not shoot at me." The Major smiled a little.

"Hawkeye really did do a lot of that. Isn't that right sir?"

"Yes."

"I promise not to remind you to much of her sir. I know you like her."

"What is it with everyone?"

"To be honest sir I don't know."

"Where are Havoc, Breda, Fury, and Falman anyway?"

"They are at home trying to clean paint off of themselves sir. It seems Major Hughes got his revenge." Mustang turned trying not to laugh. He knew now what had happened the night he'd stormed away from the office and to Mr. Hawkeye's farm.

"I see. Well, do your thing. Whatever you wish."

"Sir, I think you need to work on paper work. Sir." He turned around.

"Now that is Hawkeye talking through you."

"Oh no sir. I think you need to get busy. Or I may have to hurt you." She pulled out her shot gun and pointed it at him.

"I said no shooting."

"No. I'm just blasting." She pulled the trigger and birdshot flew everywhere. Mustang came up from behind his desk and sat down to begin his work.

Riza arrived at her new place of work and went to meet the Lieutenant General. He was a little busy at the moment so she waited outside his office on a bench. _This is worse than Mustang. I've heard of this guy and hate to work under him. It's not right that he harasses the women and gets away with it. _

"Lieutenant!" He yelled. She stood and walked in.

"Sir!" She saluted him and stood straight as a board.

"Go get me a beer."

"Yes sir." She walked out the door and went to the break room. There she found lots of beer. _Which one?_ She thought. She picked up a Miller Lite and walked from the room back the Lieutenant General's office.

"Now, take off your military coat. I want to see what your frame looks like."

"Sir that isn't necessary."

"Yes it is. Now do as I say."

"Yes sir." He examined every inch or her. Thank goodness he didn't ask her to remove more than she had to. _Maybe I shouldn't have transferred. Mustang never put me through this._ After much poking and prodding her; he made her sit down and do his paperwork. That night as she went home she stopped at the liquor store and bought herself some Smirnoff. Black Hayate sniffed her and growled. "I don't like him either, but I had to get away from Mustang. You understand." He growled again. She sighed and drank herself to sleep. The next morning he made her change into a mini skirt. _Why am I letting him treat me this way! I wouldn't let Mustang get away from this. _When she walked back in the office the Lieutenant General was on the phone.

"She's out right now. May I take a message?" He asked.

"I'm right here." He glared at her and scribbled something down.

"Thanks. Bye." He hung up and handed her the paper.

SHE'S CRAZY! SHE'S WORSE THAN YOU EVER WERE! SHE SHOT AT ME WITH A SHOT GUN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! SAVE ME!

Riza laughed and folded the note back up and stuck it in her pocket.

"That had to be the Colonel."

"Was he your last job?"

"Something like that."

"I don't like him. You're not to call."

"Excuse you?"

"I said you are not allowed to call him. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." She hung her head.

"Now get to the paperwork."

"Yes sir." She solemnly went to her desk and sat writing the reports. There was nothing interesting here. They were all reports on military supplies and how much food was being bought. She worked through lunch and into the night. Finally around 10:00 she was allowed to go home. She was to wear her mini skirt again. That night she drank herself to sleep again and cried for the things she had lost. This went on for three weeks and each day it got worse. He went from verbally harassing her to sexually harassing her. If it wasn't smacking her on the butt it was 'accidentally' running into her. She wanted to call the Colonel and beg him to have her transferred back, but couldn't admit that she couldn't take care of herself. After three weeks of being there she finally broke down and snuck out to call Roy.

"Colonel Sir?"

"This is Kaiya."

"Where is he?"

"He's out to lunch. May I take a message?"

"T…tell him Riza called and that I am sorry I didn't return the last call he sent me. Tell him I'm really sorry. Please."

"Riza is everything all right?" Kaiya asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Alright then I'll tell him."

"Thank-you." Hawkeye hung up the phone and went back into the office.

"Did I give you permission to leave your post?"

"No sir. I just went to check on my dog."

"You are not to do that again. Now move it." She had to walk past him to get to her desk and as she did he grabbed her roughly. "I have a mind to punish you." He yanked her down on his lap and began his assault. She hadn't been allowed to carry her gun the last few days. She shoved at him, but he was overpowering her.

"Let go!" She spat finally able to smack him. She got up and ran from the office to her car and out the drive. She drove back to her apartment and locked the doors. She wouldn't be going back for awhile. Black Hayate came up and licked her face.

"It's ok Hayate."

"BARK! BARK!"

"It's alright. I'm just going to get drunk again." She went to get her liquor and sat on the couch listening to her radio. "I can't do this. Mustang I need to come home."

"kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa itsumoto onaji jaane to te wo futta

marude ashita mo mata kono machi de au mitai ni

ai wo shinjiru no wa jibun ni mo makenai koto

yume ga kanau hi made egao no mama

hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara

watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai

kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde

itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to

tooku de omoeru you ni

kaeru basho de aru you ni

kimi ga inai machi de aikawarazu ni genki de sugoshiteru

sorega ima watashi ni dekirukoto sou omoukara

donna dekigoto ni mo kakureteru imi ga aru to

yume ga kiekaketemo jibun rashiku ite hoshii

donna toki mo kokoko ni iru kara

namida nakusu hodo tsuyoku nakute mo ii

tsukareta kokoro yasumasetara

suteki na ashita wo negai nemuri ni tsuite

chiisana kodomo no you ni

kono hiroi sekai wa tsunanagatteru

shiroi kumo wa nagare kaze ni natte kimi no moto e

watashi no koe wa todokimasuka

afureru kimochi ienakatta

watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai

kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde

itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to

tooku de omoeru you ni

kaeru basho de aru you ni

kaeru basho de aru you ni"

Riza sang her way through the song that spoke volumes to her heart.

"Roy. Oh Roy help me!" She cried aloud slumping on her couch and crying herself to sleep.

A/N: I hope you like this one. It gave me the willies. I hate people who harass others. Sexual harassment is not really all that easy to write about. Because I've never experienced it. Someone cut his wanker off! LOL…growls at the General slices him with katana. SCREWTHE GUNS! Please review! Oh and these lyrics are Motherland it's the 3rd ending song for FMA! .


	9. He Will Pay

A/N: This is chappie nine! Please enjoy…it's a little short, but more of the action comes in the next chappie...I am foreshadowing here! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter Nine: He Will Pay

Kaiya stood by the filing cabinet reading a file that the Colonel had just finished signing and writing the report on. She noticed a small spelling error and was turning to tell him when she found him not there.

"Sir?" She frowned and placed the file back on his desk only to return to her filing. The telephone rang about ten minutes later making her jump from her reverie. "Hello?" She asked when picking it up. The conversation felt much like it was one sided. "I promise to tell him. Anything else for you First Lieutenant?" "I see. Yes Lieutenant I'll tell him. Bye." She hung up the phone and continued pillaging the reports. Hours passed for her. She frowned. The Colonel had not shown up yet today. She finished going through the stack of files at 'A' and piled about twenty out of thirty on his desk for him to correct. These had not yet been processed. She grabbed her belongings and walked out of the office. If the Colonel wasn't there she wasn't going to be either.

The next day Lieutenant Kaiya decided it was time to investigate poor Riza's plight. Riza was her friend and she wasn't about to let her get hurt. Even though she probably already had. Kaiya clenched her fists in frustration. Outside the headquarters Kaiya waited to see if Hawkeye was going in. There she was and right on time. Kaiya ran up the walk behind her careful to keep hidden. Kaiya kept her eye on the lieutenant throughout the day and found out more than she bargained for.

Kaiya ran from the building in a rage. _He hit her! That bastard hit the lieutenant and she couldn't even defend herself! Now I know why she sounded so out of it the day she called. This was not good._ She sped off in her Jeep back to her own headquarters.

Colonel Mustang sat at his desk contemplating the folders before him. He'd read the note that Kaiya had left him. _Colonel Sir, these have grammatical and spelling errors. Please fix. Kaiya. _He sighed turning his chair around to face the wall of windows. A dark cloud was rolling over the sky and bringing with it the sign of rain. He just wished it would rain. There had been no sign of life from his First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. What was he going to do? Behind him his office door banged against the wall. He turned around with his gun drawn ready to kill whoever it was when he saw it was only Kaiya soaked to the bone from the rain that now pelted the ground outside.

"Call her!" She cried breathlessly. Mustang looked at her quizzically then snapped when he understood. He dove for the phone and dialed where she worked. Lieutenant General Grant answered.

"Put me through to Lieutenant Hawkeye."

She doesn't want to talk to you."

"What do you mean? She's never refused to talk to me."

"That's just it. You really don't know her now do you Colonel Sir?"

"Now wait just a minute…" He was cut off.

"She does not wish to speak to you Colonel Sir. Good day to you."

"Bastard." Mustang hissed throwing the receiver down in its cradle.

"Colonel Sir?"

"He won't let me talk to her Kaiya. Damn it what am I to do?"

"Go after her of course."

"Get yourself a towel and head down to the Furher's office with me. Don't forget to hurry!"

"Yes sir." She went to one of the staff bathrooms and towel dried her hair. There wasn't much she could do about her uniform unless she changed. She went to her locker and opened it to find shorts and a tank-top. They would have to do for now. Throwing on the civilian clothes she ran up to the big wooden double doors that sectioned the Furher's office from everyone else's.

"Transfer her back!" She heard Mustang yell. The Furher didn't respond. "Sir, there is an innocent life at stake!" Kaiya hung her head knowing the Colonel was going about it all wrong. She opened the doors and walked in as if she were the one who was Furher and not a Lieutenant.

"Sir!" She stood straight and saluted the Furher. He saluted her back.

"You are not dressed army regulation Lieutenant."

"That is not the important matter right now Sir!"

"What is?"

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye's pride sir and her womanhood." She answered looking him in the eye.

"What does this have to do with you?"

"Sir I want her to be transferred back to someone who will not rape her! I saw Grant hit her across the face and then punch her to make her submit to him." Mustang's fists were clenched at his sides.

"I have a meeting to attend in a few minutes. If you will just give me a few minutes I'll cancel it and you can explain things to me more, but for now you will sit here and behave."

"Yes sir." She sat in one of the plush armchairs with her long legs tucked under her. Mustang sat wearily in a chair. The Furher left.

"How come you had the ability to get him to listen?"

"I came right out to say it." Suddenly from nowhere he saw her pull out her shotgun.

"What's that for?" The Colonel sweat dropped.

"This is for him." She answered aiming at a picture on the Furher's desk. She didn't pull the trigger, but made as if she would. The Furher returned moments later.

"Whoa! Put that thing away."

"Sorry sir." Kaiya lay it down beside her feet. Bradley nodded and took his seat.

"Now, Lieutenant explain to me what you saw." She swallowed hard.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye looked like she had been drinking the night before, or maybe even for a few nights. I know there were a few bruises on her face and her legs bore pinch marks. He's making her wear a miniskirt. She looked much worn out and tired Sir."

"Go on." Bradley prompted. So Kaiya went on that she followed Hawkeye into Grant's office where he hit her hard across the face and then put his hand around her throat and squeezed, but not enough to kill her. When he did let her go she gasped for breath and he threw her into a chair where she coughed and sucked in air. He then tied her to the chair.

"That's all I saw. He punched her in the stomach when she struggled."

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Mustang cried slamming his hands on the Furher's desk.

"Sit down Mustang." Mustang sat down with anger still boiling inside him. "I understand that you are angry, but we have to go into this level headed. I put my trust in Hawkeye that she'll be ok. I know she'll try to keep her head level. So you have to as well." Mustang thought about it for a moment. The Furher was right. Hawkeye would have kept her head level and she wouldn't have thought twice about drop kicking a man to keep him safe. He had to stay level headed or else Hawkeye could die.

"Yes, sir." Mustang clenched his fists enough to turn the knuckles white. He would kill the man and go to jail if he had to. He would pay.

_He will pay._ Mustang thought. _He will pay. I will kill him and he will never again hurt Elizabeth 'Riza' Hawkeye._

_Hey will pay._


	10. Torture

Chapter Ten: Tourture

"What am I to do with you?" The Furher asked Mustang.

"I don't understand what you mean by that sir."

"You have let your emotions get in the way of your job Colonel."

"I know." Mustang answered. They had found Armstrong and Havoc as well as Hughes. They rode in the back of the military truck. The Furher was up front with Kaiya in the middle. Mustang was driving. Kaiya sat in silence while Mustang drove.

"Where are you taking me?" Hawkeye asked.

"Somewhere your Colonel friend will not find you."

"What do you mean?" Grant laughed.

"I mean to lock you away. Come come now child."

"I am not a child!"

"No, you are too perky to be a child." He answered throwing her over his shoulder. Her hands were tied behind her back and the grip on her legs prevented her from trying to kick him.

"You're despicable."

"I've been called much worse."

"How many women have gone against your wishes?"

"Only you. The others I beat into submission. I think that's what I'll do to you as well." _Oh Mustang please help me._

"I don't want to know what he's doing with her." Mustang growled. It was bad enough that the Furher knew the Lt. Gen. would try something like this, and yet he had let Hawkeye transfer anyway.

"I think I've a pretty good idea." Kaiya growled.

"Well, let's all try to make this worse! How about some pictures of Elysia?" Hughes waved some pictures in front of Kaiya. She cried out causing Mustang to swerve as he had to move; her head was practically in his lap. Finally she pushed Hughes back in with the others and locked the little window.

"That was close." She said sweat dropping. Mustang nodded both hands now on the wheel.

"I'm going to hang that man by his toes." The Furher growled.

"Now you know why we all run. He's really not all that bad just proud he has a daughter. She really is adorable." Mustang said.

"I HEARD THAT!" A voice yelled from the back slightly muffled. The others had chained him to one of the seats and wrapped him in a sheet with only a slit to breathe through.

"Pipe down back there!" Kaiya rapped on the window.

"I heard Mustang!"

"If you don't shut up I'll blow a hole through this Jeep." There was dead silence. Then a cricket chirped.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"POW!" A shot was heard rattling through the Jeeps rear.

"Good shot." The Furher said.

"Thank you sir." Mustang groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

"Why did you have to move her so far away?"

"She requested to be stationed as far away as possible."

"Well, you could have put her closer!"

"You two shut-up!" Kaiya cried putting two new shells in her double barrel shotgun. Mustang looked straight ahead and the Furher looked out his window.

THUNK! Hawkeye fell against the hard concrete, her head hit it; she blacked out. When she woke she was sitting and tied to a chair. The room tilted a little to the left and then back to the right. She closed her eyes and squeezed them. That fall had really messed with her vision. Once she opened them again she could see a little better. _God Mustang! Get here soon! _She begged. She would never have begged anyone for anything, but when there was a serial secretary rapist on the loose you had to do something! Behind her a door burst open and she heard the sound of chains. _OH GOD! HURRY IT MUSTANG! _

"This is taking to long!" Kaiya yelled angrily. Hawkeye could be bound and dying in there for all they knew.

"I can't go any faster Lieutenant!" Mustang still gripped the steering wheel like it was the Lieutenant General's throat.

"I'm sorry Sir." She settled further into the seat, but still fidgeted. There hadn't been any sign of life from the back of the Jeep since she'd blown a hole through it. She hoped they hadn't tossed Hughes out. They needed him to distract the front guards. _Wait a minute. We can just go into Eastern Headquarters without any problem! We've got the Furher with us. DUH! Kaiya you are such an idiot. _"Kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa itsumo to onaji 'jaane' to te wo futta marude ashita mo mata kono machi de au mitai ni. . ."

"What are you singing?" Mustang asked.

"Some song I picked up while back from Hawkeye." She answered. Mustang thought about it a moment. The words translated inside his head. _On that day you left, I just waved good bye as usual as if we were to meet again in this city. . ._ He sighed relaxing his hands. It wouldn't do to burst their only means of transportation into flames.

"That's very unusual for Hawkeye." He commented.

"Ai wo shinjiru no wa jibun ni mo makenai koto yume ga kanau hi made egao no mama hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara. . ."

"To believe in love is to not lose to myself until my wish comes true, I'll remain with a smile and look at the stars, praying, and will be here. . ." Mustang sang the English.

"Stop stealing my thunder."

"Stop singing it in Japanese! How else are these fan fiction readers supposed to understand what they are reading!" Kaiya looked out to windshield saying nothing. Finally she could hold it no longer and turned to him.

"Why couldn't they just go to and look them up? They're Motherland by Crystal Kay for crying out loud!"

"Because they aren't as crazy as you are that's why!"

Kaiya glared at him.

"I am not crazy!" She looked away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. She could just about imagine what was happening to Hawkeye at the moment. A few tears came to her eyes and spilled fourth over the rims. Mustang looked over at her and noticed them, but couldn't say a word. There were not enough words to express his rage.

"Mustang will kill you!" Hawkeye spat at Grant. Grant had the audacity to laugh.

"I'll be waiting for the Flame Alchemist and will take pleasure in killing him."

"To bad you won't. He's an alchemist. Bullets do not hold up well against such a weapon." She whispered. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. A bright light glared in her eyes and made her blink quite a few times.

"I will kill him Lieutenant and you will watch him die." Hawkeye bared her teeth at him working up some of the spit in her mouth and landing one on him. He let go of her head and whipped the spit off with his sleeve. She grinned at him and he glared at her. Soon she was looking at the floor from where he punched her.

"He will kill you Grant. I'll take pleasure in watching you die." She whispered spitting the blood out.

"I've had enough of you bitch." He hissed hitting her hard to knock her out.


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N: If this seems a little IN YOUR FACE! Then that means I'm listening to Eminem's Toy Soldier. So this is chapter eleven. Please enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: The Calm before the Storm

Mustang spun the car around to stop in front of the gates to western command. Kaiya smiled and slid out after him. Together they marched to the gates and through them. At the front doors two guards stood and upon noticing the Furher they clicked their heels to straighten themselves and salute their king. Mustang muttered not a word as he walked past them and into the building. Kaiya rested her shotgun on her shoulder and had a cocked smile on her face as she walked through the big wooden doors. Mustang stopped at the secretarial desk for check in and looked at her out of one eye while keeping the rest of him staring ahead.

"Where?"

She smiled and stood.

"The basement and make sure you flame him really well Colonel Mustang sir. She's been coming in drunk and I feel for her."

"Thank you miss you've been most helpful." His voice never rose above that of a whisper. Kaiya smiled at the woman and followed the Colonel down the corridor. At first his pace was slow, but then began to get faster and faster until her was running so fast the sound of his boots hitting the floor sounded like thunder. Kaiya dropped her gun down to her side and continued to follow him at a pretty even pace. By the time they rounded the next corner to an even lower level than the basement he was frantic. Little clues had been left for Roy to follow. Grant was taunting him.

"Colonel Mustang sir!" Kaiya cried reaching out to him. He slapped a hand out to the nearest wall to catch his breath. Kaiya moved around to the front of him and lifted his chin up to look at her. "Calm down and you'll find her faster Colonel Mustang."

"I have to keep going."

"Yes, of course. That also means you have to keep a level head Colonel."

"I..I know. That's why Hawkeye was my 'secretary'. She was good at keeping me in line."

"All the more reason to make her proud Mustang." He nodded and straitened himself up.

"Let's go kick some ass." He growled starting out at again, but this time at an even pace that wouldn't get all erratic with his emotions.

"Mustang do you see that light?" They'd traveled to the fourth subbasement floor.

"Yea, it's one of the interrogation rooms."

"He's probably got her tied to a chair."

"I doubt it. He's probably got her tied so that she's attached to a pole or something."

"Do you think we should wait for the Furher?"

"Now why would you do that?" A masculine yet feminine voice asked. Kaiya turned at the same time Mustang did.

"Who are you?" She hissed eyeing him and weighing her chances of killing whatever it was. She didn't have a good feeling about it.

"I'm nothing yet something." It replied twitching its hands a little. That's when Kaiya noticed the black gloves and as her eyes traveled up its arms she saw the tube top it wore and then the black mini skirt. The more Kaiya looked the more her vision grew fuzzy until there was only a thin outline of them and she was watching something that was more than unreal. She watched Hughes running down a hallway and then him talking to Mustang…mumbled images that weren't in any order and then she saw something that made her heart stop. Hughes was falling backwards from a gunshot. Tears sprang forth and she gasped as Mustang and the other thing came into better focus.

"That can't…no….how…why?" Hughes was going to die by a gunshot wound one of these days. She looked clearly up at the thing a furrow in her brow.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue soldier?" It asked Mustang.

"Not hardly." He growled. The thing cocked its head to one side.

"Shall we Lust? Gluttony?"

"We shall." A sexy woman in a black dress answered stepping from around a corner. Kaiya's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"You?"

"Yes, now die!" She cried loosing her fingernails and striking at Mustang.


	12. Death of Lust

Chapter Twelve: Death of Lust

Mustang growled low in his throat.

"Go after her!" Kaiya cried blocking a strike with her shotgun. It was cut to pieces in her hands, but she didn't care. She could still kick ass. That's why she'd become Mustang's new secretary. She could take care of herself. Mustang dove down while dodging more fingers.

"Can you deal here?" He asked rolling to in the opposite direction. Kaiya brought a leg up to back kick lust away from the two of them.

"Yes! Now go!" She yelled doing a running leap to do a handstand out of Gluttony's way and then drop kick Lust.

"I'll be back!" Mustang promised running off down the hall. Mustang found himself praying he'd be able to save both Kaiya and Riza. Now, he wasn't a religious man, but something told him the time was about right to start praying no matter what his religious preference.

"He'll be here soon." Grant whispered gleefully. Riza glared up at him.

"He'll kill you." She repeated. Grant barked a laugh as he'd done just about any other time she'd said that Mustang would kill him. There was no way the man would. Grant had the upper hand. This was his territory after all. His jurisdiction. Mustang was from Central and periodically Eastern Command. This year he was at Eastern Command.

"I'll have fun slicing his guts out of him Ms. Hawkeye." He bent forward to run his tongue up her cheek. She squirmed away from him. "Now, now Ms. Hawkeye. No moving." He whispered huskily placing a hand on her leg. A repeat of the previous Tuesday… he moved it further up her thigh…to the top where he'd also moved her skirt. A hand slipped below the hem and she cringed.

Riza tried not to let him know he was severely scaring her now. There was going to be more rape involved in this assault. She could feel it. _Hurry Mustang!_ She pleaded.

"Trying to kill me are you?" Lust asked Kaiya.

Kaiya had to bring a hand up to wipe excess blood from her face. Lust had snapped her fingers across her cheek; cutting it.

"Of course." Kaiya answered smiling maliciously.

"That's not being a young lady."

"I'm not an ordinary girl." Kaiya grunted punching Lust hard enough to send her flying again. "I'm not an ordinary girl." Kaiya repeated incase the homunculi didn't hear her. "Now I'll kick your ass." She said.

Ten minutes later a bright light burst the door open on the room that held First Lieutenant Hawkeye and she knew it was The Flame. As Mustang barreled through the remnants of the burning door he punched Grant and knocked him over. He then veered over to her and quickly untied her.

"Go upstairs and help Kaiya. She's fighting some things to help me."

"Colonel Mustang sir."

"Just go First Lieutenant." He ordered turning away from her. Grant was standing up now and wiping blood from his face. Riza cocked a grin at Grant and took off to help Kaiya.

"That's a mighty fine operation you've got there Mustang."

"That's Colonel to you," Mustang growled throwing another punch which caused Grant to grunt from the blow; "and I'm just getting started on kicking your ass!"

"Get back!" Kaiya yelled at Riza who'd just come up behind her. Riza and Kaiya rolled to the left at the same time.

This fight was beginning to tire Kaiya to the point where she'd kill whatever hit her next. There was no excuse for such a fight to go on. She looked over at the First Lieutenant and smiled.

"Nice to see you again too Kaiya."

"Sorry First Lieutenant, but I've a fight on my hands."

"As I can see. Got a pistol anywhere under that mini-skirt?"

"As a matter of fact…" Kaiya trailed off and hiked her skirt up to reveal a hidden holster with gun _and _knife. "How's that for having a firearm under my mini-skirt?"

"Works for me." Hawkeye answered catching it as it was tossed to her. She then opened fire on the beasts in front of her.

"I tire of this." Lust whispered standing; though she was full of bullet holes.

"And we tire of fighting you. Lay down and die already." Kaiya growled.

"Now, that wouldn't be fair. You see, I've two more lives left. That gives me time enough to slaughter the both of you." She said smiling.

"Not if they get to you first." Lust whirled in time to feel a fist in her face and three knives stick her in the alchemy circle on her chest.

"I guess that's it then. It was a pleasure…fighting you." Lust said bursting into a blinding light and disappearing.

"That wasn't any fun!" Havoc cried.

"Oh, shut up!" First Lieutenant Hawkeye yelled.

"HAWKEYE!" The men cried in unison.

She stood there bracing for the feel of Armstrong's arms suddenly around her. He circled her and the others in a big bear hug with her in the middle.

"This isn't fair!" She cried.

"Can I eat them now Lust?" A hungry voice asked behind them. Half of the thing was newly riddled with bullet holes.

"Nah, we might give you a belly ache." Hughes answered sending it to join the one named Lust.

"Is that it then?" Havoc asked.

"For now." Hawkeye said.

Behind them they could hear a big explosion.

"Mustang's just getting started." She whispered closing her eyes dreamily.


	13. Mustang's Revenge

A/N: Chapter Thirteen. Sadly this fic is about to end…and I'm going to cry. It's the first one I've written that's like this or even this long. I'm proud of my accomplishment! Thanks to all my reviewers!

Chapter Thirteen: Mustang's Revenge

"He's just getting started." Riza repeated with a wicked smile this time. "Quick, give me more ammo. I want to make sure that he dies." Havoc sweat dropped, Hughes dropped to his knees to cry rivers of tears, and Armstrong let the pink sparkles fly.

"Now, Now Miss Hawkeye you shouldn't kill mustang. He's saving you! As a matter of fact…"

"Yes, I know. The secret of killing people has been passed down the Armstrong Line for generations. I get the picture, but who said anything about killing the Colonel. He's to important right now to worry about such things. I can always shoot him later."

"Well, then on that note…wouldn't you just love to see pictures of my sweet Elysia?" Hughes asked suddenly pelting pink hearts at the others making Havoc duck, Hawkeye roll her eyes and aim her gun as well as Armstrong now flexing his muscles again after just putting his shirt back on. It also caused Kaiya to drop kick him.

"Point well taken." He said his voice now muffled from where Kaiya had hog tied him with some rope she'd been handed by a kid in spiky hair, tube top, and mini-skirt.

"That should hold him till we get back to Eastern Command. Then we might untie him."

"Maybe you should worry about yourself first." The kid who'd handed the rope to Kaiya said. They turned around and saw Edward standing there.

"Just in time then Edward. Where's Winry?" He snickered and changed his arm into his favorite knife.

"She decided to stay home. I've got this job all to myself." He said attacking them. Riza popped off five rounds at him before he fell back to the ground and had to change back.

"Looks like you can't even act like the real Edward, but you sure are short like him."

"Who you callin' short. BITCH!" He tried to strike out at her, but was stopped; as Lust and Gluttony were; by Hughes' knives.

"Don't call the little lady a BTH. That's rude and obnoxious you BSAD." Hughes popped off.

"And you impersonated army personnel. That's a capitol offense and states you can be shot on the spot." Kaiya retorted suddenly popping off a flicker of flame.

"Woo hoo! Three down and four to go!" Hughes cried doing the Crash Bandicoot dance. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and turned away from them. There were no more explosions coming from the back and she wondered if the fight was already over. The Grant rounded the corner a little charred and periodically jumped at the little spark of flame that hit him in the ass. Hawkeye stepped out in the middle of the hallway and raised her pistol. She had one shot left and had to make it good. Mustang let loose one more burst of flame just as Grant stopped in front of Hawkeye and her raised gun.

"Looks like Colonel Mustang, The Flame Alchemist really won't kill you." She said before shooting him between the eyes. Grant fell backward bleeding a trail of blood down the hall.

"Remind us never to piss you off." Havoc whimpered.

Anwand theredfa sammmmmmmeee gooeeewwwassss ffeeerrrr mmmeeehhh trrrouu." Hughes said from his spot on the floor.

"Huh? I couldn't quite understand that one." Hawkeye said crouching down in front of him.

"I think he said 'and the same goes for me too'." Kaiya translated.

"And me too." Mustang said coming into clearer view. A thin veil of smoke filled the hallway making the outlines of the others a little hard to see.

"Where's the Furher?" Kaiya suddenly asked.

"The Furher is here?" Hawkeye asked looking around.

"Well, he was right behind us when we came in after the Colonel." Havoc said.

"It doesn't matter now. The fights over. Maybe he wanted us to give him a fair trial, but didn't think he deserved it. So he didn't want to be here to witness our behavior." Kaiya said.

"Yeah, but you gotta hand it to the Flame and Pistol woman here."

"Yea…Revenge is a sweet thing." Hawkeye said taking a step toward Mustang.

"A very, very sweet thing." Mustang said hugging her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww." The echo of cuteness could be heard from the other four and was silenced by the sound of Hawkeye putting a fresh clip in her gun.

"It's still cute." Kaiya said. She smiled turning away from the two. "Come on boys. Let's leave them alone." She said leading the way for the other three. Hughes tried to hang back and take pictures, but was shot near the ear by the Lieutenant and ran from the scene so full of love.

"Thank-you Colonel Mustang." Hawkeye said looking up at her superior.

"I couldn't let him hurt you Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Revenge is sweet." She said.

"Yes, it is, but not as sweet as the prize at the end of it." Mustang said gruffly bending forward to whisper a soft kiss across her lips.


	14. Welcome Home Hawkeye

Chapter Fourteen: Welcome Home Hawkeye

Two weeks passed from the incident at Western Command and things around the office had settled down enough that no one was mad and shot bullets at everyone. All was well until the Furher called both herself and Mustang down to his office.

"It seems there's a problem with you two." He said motioning them to sit in the chairs opposite him.

"Sir?" Hawkeye questioned. It hadn't even been a month since she'd been back. Things had changed, but there didn't seem to be a problem between them.

"There's no more yelling or gun shoots to be heard. As I can fondly recall I saw you two at each other's throats not even six months ago. Why is there a change now?" He asked.

"I don't know what you are trying to say sir." Mustang cut in.

"Are you two making up for lost time or not?"

Roy looked over at Riza who'd also looked up at the same time as he had. Their body language seemed to spell out the change. She was changing as they spoke. Becoming fuller in a way they hadn't seen since Hughes and Gracia had married.

"I fear a change soon Colonel Sir." She whispered across the trinity they formed.

"There's nothing that's going to change." He answered. The usual strain having left his voice he sounded more mature and less likely to blow your head off.

"There's nothing going to change. Yes, we know this, but something already has changed. There's a connection between you two that's got the rest of the military upset and what are you planning to do about the Brigadier General's death?" Furher Bradley asked.

"Brigadier General Basque Grand's death is being investigated sir, but there have been no other leads concerning his death at this time." Mustang answered.

"Then why are you wasting your time on all the things that have nothing to do with it?"

"King Bradley sir, the investigations department is doing everything they can to find out what happened." Mustang said.

"Fine, but you still have not answered my earlier question."

"Sir, we are not making up for any lost time." Lieutenant Hawkeye finally answered.

"Why are you not making up for the time you lost?"

"Yelling at each other and shooting at one another seems too childish for army personnel." Mustang answered.

"Your answer only incriminates you more Colonel Mustang. You and the Lieutenant continue working together. I will be watching you to make sure there is no special treatment just because you have feelings for her. The same goes for you Lieutenant. Not writing his reports for him just because you're in love with him. I have eyes that have seen the things that have happened between you. Watch your step Colonel Mustang. You are both dismissed." The two stood and saluted their chief before turning from him and walking out the door.

Back in Mustang's newly refurbished office the others were plotting against the two. There was going to be a welcome home party for the Lieutenant since they had been rather busy since they'd rescued her from the evil clutches of Grant. Hushed whispers were heard on the other side of the doorway when Hawkeye and Mustang arrived at the threshold.

"Colonel Sir they are plotting something."

"Yes, it seems as if they are." He looked down at her with a smile. The Furher had been quick to notice their new found trust in one another.

"He knows." She whispered looking at him.

"I know, but there's no way that we can change now."

"No, there's not." She answered averting her gaze to the ground. There were things that she wanted to tell him that she had yet to tell anyone. Not even Hayate.

"Is there something the matter Lieutenant?" He asked putting two fingers under her chin to raise her face so she could look at him and so that he could see what her emotions expressed.

"There's nothing wrong Colonel Sir." She now looked up at him with a look that said she wanted to tell him everything that was on her mind and yet nothing of what was there.

"You mean nothing Lieutenant, but truly it is everything." The words barely left his mouth before the door behind them opened.

"Boy am I glad I caught you before one of the Furher's cronies caught you!" A rather ruffled Havoc said as he came out of the office puffing on a cigarette.

"Would you be so kind as to put that out?" Hawkeye asked indicating the cigarette.

"Sorry about that Miss Hawkeye." He stubbed it out in the ashtray located conveniently next to the door.

"That's quite alright, but in the future please don't light up in the office." She said walking past him and Mustang. There was a sudden frenzy to put things away as she walked in and she decided now would be a good time to change how nice she'd been lately. Mustang and Havoc stood outside the office while she whipped out her gun and proceeded to pop off a shot. Mustang smiled at Havoc.

"She's back to her old self." He said.

"All right! What's this all about?" She asked.

"Nothing Miss Hawkeye." She fired off another shot and watched them cringe.

"That'll do then, but I want work to be done!" She cried settling into her seat. Mustang walked in with Havoc and they took their seats.

"We've lost her again." Breada whispered to Havoc.

"What was that?" Hawkeye asked.

"I said I've lost my pencil again Miss Hawkeye."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That better be exactly what you said." She growled.

"Yes, Miss Hawkeye." Breda said raiding Havoc's desk drawer for a pencil.

"Lieutenant may I see you at my desk please." Mustang had a few papers now spread on his desk, a picture of Hughes and his family, as well as a new novel he'd decided to pick up. Maybe it would give him some tips as to what he should do about himself and Hawkeye. She rose from her desk and went to stand in front of his.

"Yes, sir?"

"I…come closer." He ordered.

She leaned in a little closer to where she was leaning on the desk and eye level with him.

"What did you need sir?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go for drinks later on tonight. The boys wanted to go and asked if I'd invite you along as well. They missed you while you were gone."

"That means I have to let you all off early tonight. Is there anything else in it for me?"

"You can spend the evening with me and I'll take you to dinner tomorrow night."

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Hawkeye. I promise."

"Then I guess I'll go." She moved to straighten back up, but was stopped by the arm on her hand.

"Be sure to just wear you military blues."

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone else having the opportunity to stare at you in anything, but your military blues."

She smiled. _Good. He was thinking of her after all._ She leaned in closer to talk in his ear. "At least you are enough to say something Colonel Mustang Sir." She leaned back from her current position to look him in the eye.

"I'm only here to protect and serve. It's my job Miss Hawkeye."

"No. It's a duty. Not your job Colonel Sir. You are doing something for me. I thank you."

"You're welcome Lieutenant." He stood up to her level and she stepped further back. Havoc looked up at his commanding officer. "See Havoc, that wasn't so hard."

"I see that now sir."

"Next time you can ask her if you want to know whether she'll go with us or not."

"The first rounds on me then."

"It's appreciated." Hawkeye said sitting back at her desk. The hours passed and then a few more. Periodically Hawkeye would look over at Mustang to see if he was doing any of his work. He wasn't. Before they knew it closing time had come and the officers got up to go to their vehicles.

"Lieutenant!" Mustang called as he ran to catch up with her. She turned to look at him.

"Yes Colonel Sir?"

"Would you like me to drive you?" He asked.

"Why not? That doesn't sound like it's too friendly. After all giving rides is fine to the military." She answered. He walked her to his car and opened the door for her. "Where are we going exactly?" She asked.

"We're going to a local bar." He answered. They rode in silence until they arrived at the pub Havoc had specified.

"This is a dance club. We're going to be of place in our military blues you know that Colonel."

"No, we won't. You're forgetting something. These jackets come off." She laughed at the arrogance of the situation.

"That may be, but there is still no way we can go in there."

"The military blues will get us a discount Miss Hawkeye." She laughed rolling her heavenward playfully. "Shall we Miss Hawkeye?"

"Certainly Mr. Mustang Sir." They walked into the club arm and arm looking for Havoc and the others. They found them in a cloud of smoke in the corner.

"Gentlemen." Hawkeye took a seat next to Breada and was soon followed by the Colonel.

"Lieutenant." They nodded at her. She looked around at that point noticing that Havoc was not among them.

"Where's Havoc run off to?"

"Went to buy the first round." Mustang said.

All around them the music suddenly stopped as a man came over the speaker.

"As a special request made by military personnel we are welcoming a certain Lieutenant home."

"YOU SO DID NOT?" Hawkeye cried.

"Now this little lady suffered a great deal in her transfer and was saved by none other than the FLAME ALCHEMSIT! So ladies and gentlemen we welcome Miss Riza Hawkeye home and congratulate Colonel Roy Mustang on a job well done."

"This is not fair." Riza hissed at Mustang though there was not a frown on her face.

"First round courtesy of Havoc!" He said as he came up with seven beers.

"I should kill you, but thanks boys." She said taking her beer and drinking about half before Mustang drug her out of the bench to dance to a funk song.


	15. Shall We Dance?

A/N: This is coming along great. I thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope you don't mind where I end this fic. It might make you cry so be warned!

Chapter Fifteen: Shall We Dance?

Riza clung to Mustang as he whirled her around the dance floor.

"Do you really think this is such a good idea? I did just drink half my beer."

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll catch ya if you fall." He said.

"That really makes me feel better." She answered. It came out sarcastic, but she smiled anyway. They danced around for two more minutes before Mustang took her back to the table.

"That calls for another drink. You guys ready for the next round?" Mustang asked holding up some money.

"Here here!" Breada called and another round was bought.

"So, how much work did you have to do under Grant?" Havoc asked tentatively.

Riza looked up at him. "I had to do all of his paper work for him and it wasn't like our files. It was boring." She answered. Behind them a new song began to play.

"I'd like to take the time and dedicate this song to Maes and Gracia Hughes as well as Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang."

Mustang stood before Riza at the same time as Hughes stood before his wife.

"Shall we dance?" They asked their partners and the girls; completely entranced by their men's ability to ask such questions; walked with the two to the dance floor.

"Open your heart

To eternal dimension

Open your heart

For love and affection

Open your heart

Your every emotion

Open your heart

For tears and rejection

Come to the grace

Of heaven's eternal fantasy

Come to the grace

Of earthly devoted harmony"

Riza clung tightly to Roy's shoulders. She didn't want to let go. Tonight she'd had more fun than she could have had in a week.

"Colonel Sir."

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"I never want this night to end."

He looked at her startled.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"No, you said the right thing." He whispered. She waited to feel the touch of his lips to hers and was relieved when he read the thought that streamed through her mind and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

"You just did the right thing Colonel Mustang." She said. He smiled down at her and whirled her out to twirl her and pull her back quickly. Hughes was having the same luck with his wife.

"Gracia."

"Yes Maes?"

"Elysia's with Edward and Winry tonight."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Well, I was wondering…"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Hughes."

"Yes my lady." His tone took her by surprise, but made her smiled anyway.

"Hughes."

"Yes?"

"I love you." He nodded swinging her from him and then back to clasp her flush against him.

"Open your heart my love." He whispered kissing her softly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaiya asked as she came up to Havoc and the others. Riza, Roy, Hughes, and Gracia were just returning from the dance floor.

"Welcoming the Lieutenant home. We've been plotting this for weeks." Havoc said.

"That's sweet." She said.

"Where have you been anyway?" Mustang asked her.

"Colonel Sir!" She saluted him.

"At ease Lieutenant. You don't have to do that when we are out in public like this."

"Sir." She nodded lowering her hand.

"Could you answer my question please?"

"Sir, I've been getting my paper work in order to transfer elsewhere. It seems I'm not needed now. So I will go work somewhere else." She answered.

"Well, you just sit with the rest of us for now and not worry about that transfer."

"Yes sir." She sat next to Havoc to enjoy a beer with them. She sadly looked around at the people sitting with her. She had a feeling things would be going wrong soon and there would be nothing she could do to stop it. There was nothing you could do to stop someone from dying when they had to. As the night wore on she sat in silence and watched the others get up to dance.

"Kaiya would you like to dance?" Mustang finally asked her. It was about closing time and he'd already been up many times with Hawkeye and once with Lieutenant Ross who had come in on a whim.

"Sir, I don't…."

"Don't think about army regulations. Come on. It's a harmless dance."

"It's a slow dance sir."

"That hasn't stopped me." Hawkeye broke in.

"Or me." Ross said. Kaiya looked up at Mustang. He extended his hand to her. She bit at her bottom lip and took it feeling as if she were falling into a world of hurt and pain.

"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_Chorus:_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_Chorus_

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_Chorus"_

_A/N: These lyrics are Open Your Heart an anime song and Missing by Evanescence. Both are good songs! ._


End file.
